Tear the World Down
by MaskedBeauty09
Summary: -OneShot- Sure we never fucking get along, but that doesn't mean we hate each other. Hell, our relationship is pretty screwed up, but we don't really mind. Kind of like how I don't mind teasing the bitch, but I prefer making him mad so he'll blow shit up. Maybe it has something to do with how sexy he looks when he fucking looks like he's about to take down the world. :HidaDei:


**||Tear The World Down||**

**Summary: **Sure we never fucking get along, but that doesn't mean we hate each other. Hell, our relationship is pretty screwed up, but we don't really mind. Kind of like how I don't mind teasing the bitch, but I prefer making him mad so he'll blow shit up. Maybe it has something to do with how sexy he looks when he fucking looks like he's about to take down the world. :HidaDei: -OneShot-

**WARNING: **Hidan has a potty-mouth. As always.

* * *

"Oi, Deidara-_chan _where are you fuckin' going?" I shouted down the hall towards said fucker. I couldn't help but smirk when he looked over his shoulder with a glare on his face.

"Why don't you shut up, un!? And Leader-sama told me to go and pick up supplies from the village." Deidara then turned back around, and continued to walk towards the entrance of the base.

"Wait fucker! I want to come!" I ran after the blonde, being sure to snatch my scythe from my room as I passed by it.

Deidara was waiting for me at the entrance, leaning back against the stone wall. "Hurry, yeah! I want to get this over with, un!"

I rolled my eyes and scoffed, "Fuck off Barbie, I'm ready."

The blue-eyed member in the room narrowed his eyes at me, "No you're not, un!"

I narrowed my eyes in response and stepped closer to him, "What the fuck do you mean 'I'm not ready'!? Don't I _look_ ready to you?!"

Deidara growled, and roughly pointed a finger at my scythe, "You can't bring that, un! It will draw too much attention, yeah!"

My jaw dropped. "LIKE HELL I WON'T BRING MY SCYTHE! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!?"

"THEN YOU'RE NOT COMING, UN!"

When Deidara's angry voice reached me, I calmed down and a smirk appeared on my face. I leaned closer to Deidara and stroked his cheek as I snickered, "Fuck you. I'm coming."

I laughed maniacally at the small blush that tinted Deidara's cheek and opened the entrance to the base, bringing my scythe with me.

By the time Deidara realized that I distracted him, I was already in the trees, running towards the village while laughing like an idiot. Which I am fucking _not_.

I laughed harder when I heard explosions coming from behind me, "Hah, I got the hot fucker mad!" I snickered, dodging a branch that flew by me from the force of the explosions.

"Get back here, un! I'm going to kill you, yeah!" I heard my bitch yell at me.

I laughed in response, "You can try, Deidara-_chan_!" I teased, dodging more flying debris, "And if you're going to blow shit up then do it in front of me so I can see you, bitch!"

"Fuck you, yeah!" Deidara yelled again, sounding closer than before.

I began to laugh but was cut short when something exploded underneath me, causing me to get pushed back towards the ground from the force. "Damn it! Motherfucker that hurt!" I fussed as I tried to sit up from my spot on the dirt covered ground of the forest.

"Serves you right, un! Don't tease me, asshole!" Deidara scolded from above me, on a tree branch.

"Fuck you and you're fucking clay. Now help me the fuck up!" I shouted, still attempting to sit up. I ignored the minimal amount of blood on my body, along with the dirt. I fucking did _not_ like to be helped by others. But right now, I didn't really have a hell of a choice.

"Why should I, un?"

My eyes widened, but quickly narrowed as I glared at Deidara. "Just fucking help me!"

Deidara smirked, "I'll have to think about it, yeah."

"Bitch! You're lucky I don't hate you!"

Deidara's smirk widened and he jumped off of the branch and landed beside me. He knelt down and leaned closer to my face as he whispered seductively, "Then what _do_ you think of me, Hidan? Tell me, un."

I turned my head, glaring at the trees that met my view. '_Fucking trees._' I thought bitterly before replying to Deidara. "Hell no! Now get the fuck off of me!"

Deidara grabbed my chin and forced me to look his way. Slowly, Deidara's face grew closer to mine. My eyes widened, and as much as I fuckin hate to admit it, my cheeks started to heat up. Deidara continued to inch closer, his blue eyes staring into mine mischievously.

Just as our lips were about to meet, Deidara pulled away, a smirk on his face.

I frowned and glared at him, forcing myself to sit up fully. "Hey! Get back here and finish what you fuckin started!"

Deidara snickered, "It's not fun being teased, now is it Hidan, un?"

I growled, crossing my arms. "What the fuck ever, now just help me stand the hell up!"

Deidara rolled his eyes, but he obliged and walked over to pull me up. Once I was on my feet again, I quickly pinned the damn blonde against a tree. My hands were clenched around his cloak's collar, and I stared into his eyes as he looked at me with surprise.

I smirked and leant closer so our noses were brushing against each other. I smiled devilishly and whispered, "I'm the fucking master in this relationship, runt. Get used to it."

At that I crashed my lips into his, letting him know that I was the one in control. My hands had moved from the collar of his cloak to the small of his back. I could already tell he was slowly giving into the kiss, just like always.

His hands moved from his sides and slowly traveled up my chest and into the confines of my hair. I kissed him harder, and let my tongue brush up against his lower lip. He quickly understood and opened his mouth to let me in. Our kiss deepened as our tongues began to fight each other for dominance, and of course I won in the end.

Soon, we were running out of air so we broke apart, gasping for breath. Deidara wiped his moist lips and frowned at me, "Y-you piece of shit, un!"

I ran a hand through my now messy hair and glared at the hot bomber in front of me, "What the hell did I do?"

"You kissed me, yeah!"

I scowled, "So what?! You fucking kissed me back, and that wasn't even the first time we fuckin made-out and shit, you hormonal bitch!"

"I'm a male, yeah!" Deidara shouted, already sculpting some of his fucking birds.

"Shit." I muttered turning and running away, my energy suddenly reappearing, "Yeah right, Deidara-_chan_!" I shot over my shoulder as I leapt back into the trees, heading back to the base. I did _not_ feel like going to get supplies now.

"You're an asshole, yeah!" I heard him yell after me, sending his bombs my way.

I laughed, "But you love me, you fucker!" I called back.

"Sh-Shut up you dumbfuck, un!" he stuttered slightly before making his clay explode near me.

I shook slightly, but managed to keep my balance as I leapt from branch-to-branch. "You don't love me, Dei-Dei?" I called teasingly.

"You dumbass, un! You're the one who loves me, yeah!"

Startled by his outburst, I lost my damn footing and plummeted to the ground.

"SON OF A BITCH! MY FUCKING BACK!" I screamed at the uncomfortable feeling I was receiving because of my now broken back.

I heard Deidara laugh as he jumped down after me.

When Deidara landed by my feet, he pulled out a kunai and unexpectedly threw it at my leg, successfully hitting it.

"OW! What the hell, Deidara!?" I yelled, trying to touch my wounded leg, but failing due to the fact I was immobile at the moment.

Deidara smirked, "You said that I love you, right, un?"

I raised my eyebrows, "Yeah, what the fuck of it?"

"Well I do love you, yeah. And you love me too." He threw another kunai, but this time it hit my stomach.

Deidara was still smirking as he continued to grow closer, his hands armed with kunai. "You're my precious piece of art, un. And I'll treat you like I do all my creations. Because true art...is fleeting." He shot me a dark smile, and I suddenly knew what was coming next. Nothing fucking sweet and mushy, that's what!

Damn that whore and his stupid 'Art is a BANG' shit.


End file.
